


Such an eager slut

by harrysprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Jealous Louis, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysprostate/pseuds/harrysprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry flirts with Nick Grimshaw to make Louis jealous. Rough sex occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such an eager slut

Harry was a tease; there was no other way to describe it. He knew Louis’ weaknesses and used them to his advantage, especially how jealous Louis was. It all started with Nick Grimshaw. Louis had never liked him, even from the start. The first time they met Louis was unimpressed with his pretentious demeanor and obnoxious personality. Still, Louis managed to tolerate the lad without too much complaint until Louis saw Nick around his boyfriend. Nick knew Louis and Harry were in a committed relationship, and he knew they were exclusive. However, that didn’t stop the little prick from flirting with Harry every chance he got. Nick looked at Harry like he was a piece of meat and Louis didn’t like it one bit. Harry wasn’t a sexual object. And okay maybe Louis was a little possessive but that wasn’t the point. The point was Harry was HIS and Louis would make it his business to make sure Grimshaw knew that as well. Louis hoped Nick would get the hint, but it didn’t help that Harry seemed to encourage it. Whenever Nick got a little too touchy with Harry, instead of pushing him off or reminding him that Harry was happily taken, Harry just laughed. It was almost like Harry enjoyed it. It was a huge irritation to Louis, and Harry knew that.

In the last few weeks the situation had gotten worse. Harry and Nick had been spending a lot more time together, much to Louis’ disapproval. Harry always gushed about “how great Nick was” and it was always Nick this and Nick that. So Louis was about at his breaking point when Nick’s party came around. Louis didn’t want to go, but Harry insisted. “C’mon Lou, all the boys are going, it’ll be fun.” Plus Louis really didn’t want Harry going to Nick Grimshaws party by himself. So, Louis found himself leaning against a wall, barley engaged in a half assed conversation while he scanned the room for his giddy boyfriend who had ran off somewhere, probably with Nick. Louis was not a happy camper, he was in Nick Grimshaws house with blaring music that made his ears ring, cheap liquor that burned his throat, and his boyfriend nowhere to be found. 

“Oi mate have you seen Harry?” Louis asked when he saw Niall make his way through the crowd of people. Niall had a slight smirk on his face that Louis wanted to slap off as he answered with a shrug, “Think he went to go dance”. Louis huffed out a breath and muttered thanks before finishing his beer as he scanned the crowd of moving bodies for Harry.

Louis’ eyes wandered past barley tipsy girls sipping at their drinks, drunken men making fools out of themselves at the bar, groups of friends dancing drunkenly to the music, until his eyes finally landed on Harry. Louis couldn’t believe it; he had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. But no, Harry really did have his back pressed against Nick’s crotch. Harry was moving his hips back Nick’s to the music as Nick ran his hands up and down Harry’s body eagerly. Louis couldn’t believe it; his boyfriend was grinding on another guy, and not just any guy, Nick fucking Grimshaw. Louis’ glare was not only fixed on the way Harry’s hips were moving on Nicks’, but also how Nick’s hands were roaming up and down HIS Harry’s body. Louis was the only one allowed to touch Harry like that, or even think of touching him like that for that matter. Yet, Nick was doing it freely, where anyone could see. Any random party goer would assume that Harry and Nick were the couple. And that was not okay with Louis. 

Louis was about to stomp right over to the two and tear them away from each other right then and there but then it occurred to Louis what was going on. It was Harry’s little game again. Harry had told Louis on countless occasions that he “looked sexy when he was angry” and Harry knew Louis became rough in bed when he was jealous. With that in mind, it wasn’t surprising that Harry had devised his “plan to make Louis jealous” with the all too willing Nicholas Grimshaw. Harry was trying to test Louis, push his buttons and see how far he could play before Louis snapped and responded in the way Harry wanted. Although Louis was not the slightest bit amused or thrilled with the idea of having to watch his boyfriend dance on another man, he leaned back on the wall with a sigh. “Alright Harry, let’s play.” Louis mumbled to himself. He didn’t know why he didn’t stop it right there. But he secretly did. He wanted an excuse to dominate Harry just as much as Harry wanted an excuse to be fucked roughly. 

Louis underestimated how difficult it would be. He assumed that if he just ignored the dancing pair and attempted to mingle he would be fine until the party ended. But Louis’ natural instinct and jealousy made him want to check up on Harry periodically, especially since the last time Louis had seen him he was dancing with Nick Grimshaw. It wasn’t that Louis was worried about Harry cheating or anything like that. He knew his boyfriend was faithful. But that didn’t change the fact that the minute Louis saw Harry with Nick he wanted to intervene. He wanted to grab Harry away or better yet pick Harry up and kiss him in front of the whole party. But unfortunately, Louis could not do that so he was forced to stand around and bask in his anger while he waited for Nick and Harry to stop dry humping each other in front of the party. 

A few hours had passed, Louis wasn’t really sure the exact time as he found his eyes traveling back to Harry and Nick. They were still grinding on each other in the middle of the dance floor. As if that wasn’t bad enough on its own, Nick had started to kiss down Harry’s neck and was whispering god knows what in his boyfriend’s ear. Louis stomped over to the two, not caring about the drunken people he was pushing aside on his way there or the fact that he was supposed to being civil to the twat. 

“You should stay the night.” Nick suggested rather loudly even though his lips were inches away from Harry’s ear.

“He should not.” Louis snapped through gritted teeth, causing both Harry and Nick to straighten up slightly and feign surprise even though they both had slight smirks on their faces. Louis promptly pushed Nick off Harry and grabbed his boyfriends arm roughly. “I think we’re going to leave, right Harry?” Louis asked Harry, clearly indicating in his tone that the younger boy did not have a choice.

“Yeah. It was a great party Nick, thanks for having us.” Harry grinned causing Nick’s smirk to only widen. 

“I’m glad you had fun. I enjoyed myself as well.” Nick murmured causing Harry to giggle and Louis to scowl. 

“Yeah. Although maybe next time you should spend more time worrying about getting proper liquor instead of poorly dry humping other peoples boyfriends.” Louis suggested in a sugary sweet tone before grabbing Harry’s wrist and pulling him out of the party. 

Louis didn’t even have to glance back at Harry to know he was smirking. It was a part of his plan, Louis knew but at the moment he didn’t care. Harry was his, and it seemed Harry had forgotten that. Louis would make sure Harry didn’t make that mistake again.

The car ride was awkward, to say the least. Louis was gripping the steering wheel so that his knuckles were turning white. Louis kept his narrowed eyes locked on the road ahead of him. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge Harry was in the car. Harry pretended to be oblivious, chattering about “how fun the party was” and Louis knew it was to fuel his anger even more. Harry wanted rough sex? Well then he’d fucking get it. 

As soon as Louis pulled into the driveway of their shared flat Harry skipped out of the car and into the house without a care in the world. Louis grumbled to himself and parked quickly so he was stomping inside right after Harry.

“… And Nick is such a good radio host, all the songs at the party were coming from the track list he plays on air. And he’s a really good dancer. I mean did you see him move? It was lik-“Louis cut Harry off in the middle of his babbling so he could push his boyfriend roughly against the wall. 

“What the fuck are you playing at?” Louis snarled lowly in Harry’s ear, smirking as soon as he heard Harry’s breathing hitch. 

“L- Louis.” Harry gasped as he squirmed his body to experiment and sighed at the proximity, and how Louis’ chest was pressed against his and Louis’ hot breath was hitting Harry’s neck. 

“You’re a little slut, you know that? You let that little prick feel you up in front of everyone. Is my cock not enough for you?” Louis growled in Harry’s ear.

Harry let a whimper slip from his parted lips; he could already feel Louis’ words going straight to his cock. “N- no Louis. It’s more than enough.” Harry promised as he tried to grind his bulge against Louis’, he couldn’t help it. He was already turned on and in need of friction.

Louis smirked and lowered his lips to bite down roughly on Harry’s neck to leave a prominent love bite. Louis let his hands roughly grip Harry’s hips and slam him back against the wall to deny the younger boy the friction he wanted. “Mine. Louis mumbled once he pulled away from Harry’s neck to admire the dark mark he had made. 

Harry whimpered at Louis’ roughness and tried once again to push his body back against Louis’. “Yeah, I’m all yours.” Harry agreed. “Please.” Harry gasped as Louis pushed his body back down once again. 

“You let someone else touch you just so you could get fucked. Didn’t you?” Louis growled in Harry’s ear while he pressed his bulge against Harry’s crotch but gripped his boyfriend’s hips tightly so Harry couldn’t grind back on him.

Harry whimpered at the lack of friction and looked at Louis with wide, desperate eyes. “Y- Yeah. I’m sorry I just love it when you fuck me.” Harry mumbled as he bit down on his plump lower lip. 

Louis smirked at that and paused for a moment. He was torn between ripping off Harry’s clothes and fucking him into the wall right there or making his boyfriend wait until he was whining and begging for Louis’ cock. In the end, he chose the latter. 

“I want you to go upstairs and strip down. Then I want you to get on your hands and knees and wait for me. Okay?” Louis purred in Harry’s ear and his smirk widened when Harry nodded eagerly. Louis stepped back from Harry to let him go and as soon as he did Harry ran upstairs. He was so eager. 

Louis walked casually into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, ignoring his prominent bulge in his tight pants. He decided he would wait a few minutes, to assure that by the time he walked upstairs Harry would be a moaning mess, begging to be fucked. When Louis decided it had been long enough and walked up to his and Harry’s bedroom, he was shocked with what he saw. 

Harry was lying on his back with his legs spread wide as he worked four of his long fingers in and out of his pretty hole quickly. Harry’s breathless moans could be easily heard as he used his free hand to pump his achingly hard cock since he was obviously desperate for a release. 

Louis bit his lip to hold back the moan that would’ve escaped his lips from the simple sight of his boyfriend in this state. After Louis had quietly pulled off his own clothes, he walked over to Harry and tugged at his curls roughly, causing the younger boy to withdraw his fingers and release his cock instantly. 

“Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself?” Louis growled lowly in Harry’s ear, a small smirk growing on his face when he heard a soft moan slip from Harry’s lips. 

“N- no. ‘m sorry. I was just horny and I really needed-“Harry babbled quickly but was cut off by Louis

“So this is about you now? No. It’s about me punishing you for being such a little slut. Sluts aren’t allowed to pleasure themselves.” Louis snarled. “And I fucking told you to get on your hands and knees.” Louis spat roughly in his boyfriends ear

The younger boy choked out a moan and scrambled to get into the proper position. Harry sat on the bed on all fours with his legs spread and his ass in the air. As soon as Harry was propped up on the bed, Louis’ hand came in contact with his boyfriend’s ass roughly. 

“Fuck Louis ‘m sorry i-“Harry tried to talk but just ended up moaning and whimpering with each spank, along with trying to push his ass up even more to try and get Louis to hurry. 

Louis continued to spank all over Harry’s pushed up ass, watching in almost awe as he did. His boyfriend looked so pretty like this, hunched over on the bed and begging for more. Louis loved the pretty pink color that appeared on Hary’s ass, and vanished a few seconds later as if begging to be spanked some more.

Louis paid attention to the noises that were coming out of Harry’s mouth; they weren’t exactly words, just guttural moans from the back of his throat that he couldn’t suppress if he tried. Louis alternated the areas so it would hurt Harry, but not too much. They were dancing along the lines of pain and pleasure and Louis of course needed to make sure he would still be okay to be fucked after. 

“Such an eager slut, aren’t you Harry?” Louis smirked as he turned Harry’s head so he could look at the younger boy once he had finished. His eyes were wide and close to filling up with tears from the intensity of the spanking as he nodded. Harry tried to respond properly, but all he could manage was incoherent pleading for Louis to hurry, which Louis ignored. 

Louis trailed his fingers back down Harry’s arched body and danced his fingers over the pink skin of Harry’s ass. Louis spread Harry’s ass cheeks apart and smirked when he heard a whimper from the desperate boy beneath him. Louis traced his finger over the rim of Harry’s clenched hole and his smirk only widened when he saw the way Harry’s body shivered and instantly tried to push back to the touch, to get more. Harry was so desperate and needy. 

“Think you’re ready for me? Ready to be fucked like a proper whore? ” Louis hummed as he traced along and around Harry’s hole, denying contact with the spot Harry needed it the most.

“Yes god Louis I’m ready, please I need you so bad.” Harry gasped immediately as he squirmed under Louis’ touch.

“Oh?” Louis asked. “What about Nick?” Louis hummed as he pushed his finger slightly inside Harry’s quivering hole before quickly pulling it out. Louis knew it wouldn’t be enough to be pleasurable, just enough to give Harry a taste of what he wanted before taking it away. “You two seemed to be having a great time on the dance floor.” Louis murmured, almost casually in comparison to the whimpering, slutty mess his boyfriend was beneath him. 

Harry choked out a moan at the loss of contact as he looked at Louis while tears of frustration ran down his cheeks. “I’m your slut Lou, please fuck me god I need your big cock inside me” Harry babbled as more tears fell. Harry looked so pretty like this, begging and desperate for Louis. His cheeks were bright pink, his body at Louis’ disposal  
“I’m gonna make you fucking scream louder than Nick ever could.” Louis growled as he gripped Harry’s hips roughly and lined himself up. Louis teased the head of his cock with Harry’s entrance and smirked when Harry whined desperately and tried to push back to get Louis inside him faster. 

“Please.” Harry whimpered in a completely broken voice and that was all it took for Louis to push into Harry completely, grunting lowly at the sudden tightness surrounding his cock. Harry let out a loud cry of pleasure, squirming and panting under Louis to try and adjust to the intrusion. Louis moved his hands up to tug at Harry’s curls roughly while he bottomed out. 

“God Harry you’re a fucking slut how are you so fucking tight?” Louis hissed in his boyfriend’s ear. Harry whimpered and threw his head back, moaning obnoxiously as he struggled to take Louis’ cock. Harry was always so responsive and /loud/ in bed and it was the hottest thing.

Louis pulled out so only the tip of his cock was inside Harry before slamming back into his boyfriend, causing Harry to let out a loud moan. Louis fucks into Harry hard. The younger boy beneath him was letting loud moans slip from his parted lips, his noises of pleasure were echoing through the bedroom and Louis loved it. 

“Can Nick make you moan like this?” Louis grunted while thrusting steadily and roughly. Harry tried to answer but all he could do is moan, the feeling of Louis pounding into him making his head spin. Harry couldn’t even formulate a proper response, all he could think of was Louis’ cock nuzzled deep inside him, making loud moans leave his mouth that he couldn’t even try to control. 

“I asked you a question.” Louis snarled as he pulled at Harry’s curls harder this time, making an even louder moan slip from the younger boys lips as he struggled to muster an answer that would satisfy his boyfriend.

When Louis didn’t get the answer he wanted, he moved his hands down to spank Harry’s still pink ass cheek while he trusted into him relentlessly. “Fuck!” Harry shouted in a wrecked voice, his whole body burning with a mixture of pain and pleasure as his sore ass got spanked again. “N- no Lou. O- only you can.” Harry choked out in the raspy broken voice that Louis loved. 

Louis smirked when Harry answered; he was not only satisfied with his response but the way Harry answered as well. Harry’s completely fucked out voice made Louis want to cum right then and there, but he held back since he wanted this to last. 

“Damn right. You’re my little whore. All mine.” Louis breathed lowly as he switched his angle so he was hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust. Harry’s moans got louder as he chanted Louis’ name in a high pitched tone. “Lou- ‘m gonna.” Harry choked out shakily in between heavy breaths and deep moans escaping his throat. 

“No you’re not.” Louis snapped, not breaking his steady pace as he reached in front of his boyfriend to take a hold of his leaking cock to deny him what he needed. “You don’t fucking cum until I tell you too.” Louis growled and continued to slam into Harry’s prostate over and over. 

The oversensitivity was almost too much for Harry, his whole body was on fire and Louis’ rough thrusting and heavy breathing on his neck made his head spin. Harry gripped the sheets roughly as tears ran down his cheeks again and he let out broken moans because it hurt so good but he was desperate for a release. “Please.” Harry gasped and he cursed lowly as Louis quickened his pace, he knew Louis was close as well. “I need- I need to cum please.” Harry begged, his thighs starting to quiver and it was getting harder to hold himself up. 

Louis slapped Harry’s ass again, causing the older boy to let out a mix between a moan and a sob. “Louis please I can’t I need-“Harry babbled, the slap only heightening his senses and his whole body was quivering beneath Louis. Harry took a shaky breath and turned his head around. He knew how absolutely wrecked he looked with tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks, his bright red lips parted and moaning at the top of his lungs, and his eyes huge with arousal. “Please.” Harry sobbed as he looked at Louis.  
Seeing Harry in that broken state was all it took. In seconds Louis was groaning lowly as he came deep inside his boyfriend. Louis fucked into Harry through his orgasm, letting his boyfriend’s desperate pleas for release add to the intensity of his already strong orgasm. Once Louis was starting to come down from his high, he reached around to pump Harry’s cock quickly while still lazily thrusting into Harry in hopes of sending him over the edge “Now you can cum.” Louis gasped.

Harry’s whole body shook as he felt Louis fill him up with cum, the oversensitivity was too much for him to handle. Harry whimpered as he felt Louis’ hand wrap around his cock and he let out one last sob of pleasure before releasing all over Louis’ hand.  
Harry collapsed on the bed as soon as he rode out his orgasm, still seeing stars when Louis gently pulled out. Harry’s body was still trembling from the intensity of the sex as Louis laid down and pulled Harry into his arms. 

“Shh. You’re okay baby. You did so well for me.” Louis cooed and Harry smiled lazily up at Louis, his eyes shining and his cheeks still flushed and tear stained. “You’re so beautiful. You were perfect.” Louis cooed as he wiped the excess tears from Harry’s face and kissed his still flushed cheeks softly. 

“I’m sorry I grinded on Nick to make you jealous.” Harry giggled a few minutes later, once his breathing slowed to a normal and his head wasn’t spinning. 

Louis snickered. “I knew you did it on purpose, twat. But the sex was worth it.” He smirked before softening. “I’m sorry if I was too rough.” He murmured softly as he kissed Harry’s head. 

“It’s okay, I liked it. ‘m just gonna be sore tomorrow.” Harry blushed as he nibbled at his lower lip and looked up at Louis, his eyes already slightly lidded with exhaustion

“Tomorrow I will bring give you a nice bath and bring you breakfast in bed. And we can cuddle and I will carry you all around. But right now I want you to sleep, okay babe?” Louis asked sweetly and smiled as he saw blush rise to Harry’s cheeks and a huge smile complete with dimples form on his boyfriends face.

“I love you.” Harry whispered as he rested his head on Louis’ chest and snuggled up to his boyfriend happily, already shutting his eyes. 

“I love you too, goodnight baby.” Louis whispered as he kissed Harry’s forehead before closing his own eyes. As Louis was about to drift off to sleep with his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, he thought he could tolerate Nick Grimshaw if this was the after math.


End file.
